Equal Combat
by joayla
Summary: Edward and Bella Celebrate their 2nd wedding anniversary. Edward gives Bella an interesting gift one she least expects but desperately needs. Written for the Twilight Anniversary Challenge.


TWILIGHT ANNIVERSARY CHALLENGE

**Entries accepted until 11/31/09**

**Voting begins 12/1/09**

**Title: Equal Combat**

**Author: joayla**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count:3498**

**Summary: Edward and Bella celebrate their 2nd wedding anniversary. Edward gives Bella an interesting gift; one she least expects but desperately needs.**

**This story is an entry for the Twilight Anniversary Challenge, hosted by edward-bella-harry-ginny, Justine Lark and Gleena. For complete challenge details, to read the rest of the challenge submissions, or if you are interested in entering, please visit the challenge community at:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~twilightanniversarychallenge**

* * *

Equal Combat.

It was our second wedding anniversary. We were now so good at compromising that I let him organize our first anniversary if I got to plan alternate years. It was only fair. Last year Edward had whisked me away to an ostentatious sight seeing trip to New York. We had to have the best of everything. Staying in a plush hotel over looking Central Park the weekend was fabulous. I couldn't fault his eye for detail. I had a fantastic time enjoying both the sights and my Edward. It was just totally unnecessary as I could have been locked up in a prison cell for all I cared as long as I was with him.

And that is why we ended up here. My plan was simple. I wanted to just spend a day with him enjoying and renewing our love for one another.

I was sitting on a fallen down tree watching my beautiful husband clear away the carcasses from our latest hunt. We had managed to bag a pair of mountain lions.

When I had first been changed I didn't realize that tiding up after dinner was a mandatory chore. This was due to the fact that humans get curious and for them to find two dead lions, with their throats ripped out drained of blood left out in the woods, would defiantly cause some intrigue. And of course a full investigation or worse animal autopsy!

My husband was ever the gentleman and never let me clean the plates away so to speak. So I managed to catch a few moments truly enjoying watching my husband work. I always enjoyed being out hunting with Edward on our own as I could be myself. I didn't have to be a mother or daughter or sister or friend. It was nice to be just Bella, _wife _and lover.

"Right, all done." Edward walked out from behind some trees into the clearing I was sitting in. I glanced up towards my gorgeous man. The light was reflecting from his hands and face making him sparkle due to the sunlight creeping through the canopy of trees.

He sat next to me and placed his arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat like this for a few moments. "What's your plan now, love?" He grinned wickedly at me.

Knowing we had the rest of the day and night together as Renesmee was with Emmett and Rosalie, I knew what was on his mind.

My shield was firmly in place and I could sense his curiosity, but to be perfectly honest I had planned nothing. This was due to the fact that the rest of the family, or should I just say Alice, takes over and before you know it my simple evening gets all out of proportion. Not that she doesn't mean well, she just gets a little excited.

I wanted this anniversary to be calm. I had the big wedding and the beautiful honeymoon and a hectic, but perfect, weekend away. I used to enjoy quiet times with Edward before, letting nature take its course, and I wanted to just spend time alone with him. On_ my_ terms.

I gazed into his topaz eyes and I admitted guiltily "Edward, Hun, I know it's our Anniversary, but I didn't actually plan anything…" His hands shot up to cup my cheeks looking deeply into my eyes as if to reassure me.

"Babe, I know… I overheard Alice thinking about trying to persuade you."

"And you don't mind?" I tried to look away but he wouldn't let go of my face.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! Do you really think I would mind being with you like this, alone and together?" He paused to kiss my nose, "Bella, as long as you are happy, my sweet, I really don't care what we do."

He started to pick up the pace of his sweet kisses and I could hear the change in his breathing and I could see the slight change in his eye colour, as he started kissing my cheeks and jaw line. Quickly knowing where this would lead I pulled back. I wanted to make him wait as it was still 7:30 in the morning. We had all day and if I let him get his way I know I would never stop loving him back.

Before he knew it I had surprised him by standing up. I turned away from him with a cheeky smile on my face which he definitely caught.

"Lets go for a run," I suggested. Now that I was an extremely graceful vampire I had embraced physical activity of all kinds, especially if it involved Edward.

"Ok babe, what ever you want. Today is your day." He stood up and slapped my ass.

A loud _crack_ echoed around the clearing.

As he ran off in the direction of the trees I stood silently still, completely gob smacked. He paused, realizing I wasn't following. He looked directly at me with his crooked grin across his face.

"What?" His face was full of innocence as he raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, did you just smack my ass?" I called him out on it even though I enjoyed the normality of the simple gesture.

"Well you are a bit more _durable_ now, Darling!" I looked at him totally shocked and amazed by his realization.

"You've only just realized I've been a vampire nearly two years, Edward? " I slowly stalked towards him.

"I know, but it's taken me a while to get my head around it."

I laughed, "Or was it that you didn't want to upset the newborn. Frightened you would get beat?"

He smiled wickedly at me. "No… not that at all," shaking his head as if to confirm what he was saying.

I raised my eyebrows, "So these past two years you have been treating me like a precious human still because…?"

"Because, Bella, I have more respect for you than that."

I casually walked up to him at human pace and side swiped his legs, a move Emmett taught me, knocking him to the ground. "I don't…. and I gotcha back… Catch me if you can." I laughed at him as I cheekily ran deeper into the forest.

"Bella Cullen… When I get my hands on you!" I heard him trying to stifle his laughter and even though I had knocked him down, I could still hear the humour in his voice which made me want to test my new found skills on him.

I didn't get far into the forest when I felt a strong pair of hands reach around my waist and pulled me to the ground. I squealed with laughter as we hit the ground rolling over and crashing into a bush.

I was on my back with Edward pinning me down hovering over me. He started to tickle my sides. "Definitely more durable," he murmured, breathing into my neck and then kissing my scar. I could not contain myself. Even though I was now a vampire I was still very ticklish and I started laughing trying to wriggle free from his vice like grip.

"Edward….." I could hardly catch my breath "Edward, stop it… Stop it!"

"Now I'm a big scary vampire, Bella, and you know it." He started to tickle me more, "say it or else."

"Say what or else?" I just managed to say in between breaths.

"That I'm your big scary vampire." He gave me my favourite crooked grin and let me catch my breath to speak, knowing he was still playing with me.

I bit my bottom lip as I wiggled my knees up to my chest. "Edward, you are my little fluffy vampire." Laughing, I pushed my feet into his chest causing him to fly through the air backwards into the nearest tree with a loud crash.

As he righted himself, I glanced at him quickly to see his reaction as I thought he was mad, but I could see he was laughing. "That's twice I let you get me."

"Let me get you?" I raised my eyebrows as if to question him.

As I turned my back I gave him a cheeky grin. "I got you fair and square, Edward. Just admit you were beaten by a girl."

"Bella, you sound just like Emmett!" He paused and I could see him putting all the pieces together.

"You sound just like him, as well Babe, when I beat him." I turned to face him a few feet away from where he was standing.

"How… When… And why didn't you ask me?" He asked me confused. Over the years I had learned that Edward didn't like not knowing, especially when I was concerned.

"Edward, you should know what Em's like. You know he wanted to test the newborn.

And Jasper sort of agreed to help me learn some defensive moves whilst I was training to manage my strength." I didn't answer his last question as he knew this answer himself.

I walked towards him to go and comfort him about the new found knowledge. I reached out to him, and before I realized what was happening I saw the competitive grin flash over his face as he grabbed my arm and chucked me over his shoulder. He was so fast that he had me pinned to the floor with his arm holding my leg up before the noise of my landing had even rung through the trees. He bent down licking the hollow of my neck and taking a deep breath of my scent. I looked at him in shock and awe.

Now I was the one confused. "Edward?!"

He rested his arms on either side of my head and looked into my eyes, "I didn't start it," and he kissed my forehead. "Best of five," he said, jumping up, helping me up and dusting the dirt from my back. Still the perfect gentleman.

"What do you mean best of five?…. And yes, you did start it. You smacked my ass." I was actually more concerned over Edwards change in perspective than what we both were actually saying.

"Well Bella, I have decided that this is my anniversary gift to you, as you won't allow me to buy you anything this year and you seem to want this."

He paused. "I want you to feel equal… my gift to you is trust."

I must have looked completely dumfounded. He started to slowly start walking around where I stood or should I say stalking around me, but the cheeky crooked smile and glint in his eyes remained strong.

"Bella, I want you to feel that you can mess with me and that I won't brood over things… I understand you are not human any more. But I have found it difficult to realize that you are _now _my indestructible vampire goddess."

He was right I did want this, I wanted a more trustful and playful Edward. I wanted him to shake the perception of me being human. In fact I needed this; I needed to be his equal.

He continued his speech, "If I can't buy you anything that doesn't mean I won't give you something."

For one who didn't sleep, his thoughts always ended up in bed. I should have known he was conspiring to give me something. I suppose it's in his nature to want to give me a gift. At least this was the kind I liked. I smiled mentally.

"Now Edward I did say no gifts!" I sighed.

"Bella does this have a wrapping paper and a bow on it?" He chuckled.

"Well no…" I sighed.

"Then what are you holding back for then? Are you gonna show me these moves my brothers taught you or do you want me to go have words with them?"

He was still stalking me and it was highly sensual being preyed on. I watched him watching me. And my thoughts were fuzzy as he dazzled me.

"What do you want me to show you? Cause I don't think I can ?" I was getting embarrassed now, and if I were human I would be bright red by now.

"Why not? You were doing a good job up until now, you shouldn't be embarrassed, it's me." He tried to calm me down from my impending panic attack. "Bella, to be honest I wanted to do this, I wanted to be the one to train you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it at the beginning. The thought of you getting hurt…" He trailed off, his thoughts were taking him somewhere dark. "I sometimes envy my brothers' relationship with you, Bella. My love for you blinds my judgement. You understand, don't you,?"

Edward was opening up to me and it was nice to be able to hear it said out loud. Even though we could hear each other mentally, it made a difference. It felt like we had had a role reversal, like I was the one brooding and worrying and he was the optimistic one.

"Bella, you won't hurt me," he reminded me, but I think it was more for his own reassurance.

Remembering Emmett's advice about enjoying it, I snapped myself out of it. _Think of it as a game of competition_.

I took a step back and crouched into a defensive stance with my hands blocking my face as Jasper had taught me.

"That's my girl," Edward smiled, "you look hot." He whistled.

"No cheating, Mr. Cullen. Dazzling is out," I winked at him, "now I do believe you said best of five, and we are now an even two apiece, so this is the deciding round."

He stepped back and mimicked my stance. We both stood there waiting for the other to take the first move. Never fighting with Edward before made it difficult. I knew he wouldn't make the first move so I decided to take the first punch, but he easily blocked it. I punched a couple of times and he blocked them just as easily. I took a deep breath of frustration and he laughed at me. This gave me the agitation I needed; he still thinks I'm a walk over and I was_ not_ having that.

I rocked back and feinted to the left, but I threw the punch with my right hand which connected with his jaw with a loud crunch. I saw the shock flash across his face and just as I was going to cave and apologize, I see his left arm swing towards me and I easily blocked it just as Emmett had taught me. I spun myself around and went to punch him again. This time I connected with his chest, slightly knocking him back.

We went like this for awhile, swerving, chucking punches at each other; some connecting and some being blocked. He then managed to catch me with an upper cut that connected with my chin causing me to fly backwards onto the ground.

This made him stop and pause breathing heavily and I could hear the concern in his voice, "Bella, are you ok?" He slowly walked over to me.

Using this to my advantage, it always worked on Emmett, I laid perfectly still on the ground and waited for him to check on me. I knew it was a sneaky move, but what the heck, I wanted to beat him to prove I was his equal.

As he leaned over to me, he reached his hand out and with lightning speed I grabbed it and catapulted his body over mine and he hit the ground. I could feel the vibrations in the earth beneath me as I went to pin him but, with him being slightly quicker than me, he managed to flick me underneath him and this time he held my legs down so I couldn't use them to move like I had previously done on him. He bent down and inhaled deeply and whispered huskily in my ear. "I win, Darling," he laughed. Being just as stubborn, I licked his bottom lip causing him to moan my name.

"Bella," his groan was all the distraction I needed and I broke free. Jumping a few feet back I took my defensive stance and waved my hand beckoning him to carry on.

"It's not over yet, Edward. I'm not finished with you," I laughed.

"You're not?" He raised an eyebrow.

He went to hit me first, but this time I blocked it and hit him with a punch combo and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"I am impressed, Bella." I giggled at him and he laughed. "Maybe I won't have words with them after all." I stood back, bouncing on my toes with my hands shielding my face.

"Edward, you won't say anything cause you will have to admit defeat." I jumped forward, hitting him at lightning speed.

"Bella, are you saying you will beat me?" His face cracked into that smile and he stepped back, ripped his shirt off, and then ran his hand through his hair. I couldn't take my eyes off that sculptured chest and I knew instantly what he was playing at; he was now trying to seduce me so he could win.

"Edward, are you cheating?" I could not contain the smile that was spread over my face as he innocently answered.

"Who me, Baby? No... never."

At that point he must have thought he had worked his magic as he charged at me and went to tackle me, I gracefully managed to jump back and dodge, missing his move. He turned to me slightly disappointed and I could tell I had the upper hand; I had the element of surprise. I turned back to him and walked towards him slowly when I got close I swung my leg round from behind me like I had seen in the movies. It connected with the centre of his chest, making him fall back slightly, winding him. With that I grabbed his hands with mine and swung him up and onto my shoulder dropping to the floor, pinning him.

This time I licked the base of his neck and I felt his moan travel across my skin as I started kissing down his chest. I didn't feel him struggle so I sat with my legs over his chest.

"I think I won.… Wouldn't you agree?"

He pinned me to him so I was lying on his chest, my head was under his chin and I could feel him tracing circles on my shoulder.

"Hmmm…" he whispered into the top of my head. "That was fun," he laughed.

"Now what's on your list today? Because I can think of a few ideas to do now, Bella."

"Edward, did you hear me… I won." I practically growled at him.

"I wouldn't call it winning my love you just got the upper hand temporarily." I could feel his chin on the top of my head and I knew he was smirking at me. "Now where was I? I think I need to worship my wife now and make up for my inappropriate behaviour."

"Edward, there will be no worshiping until you admit that I won!"

He sat up and held me in his arms but I was tensed ready for the next round.

"Are you depriving me because I won't concede defeat?"

I bit my bottom lip knowing I wanted both.

"Yes, Edward, I think I am." My plan became clearer in my head, I was not going to give in. I had won.

He laid me down gently in the long grass and curled up next to me, I could sense him thinking as he stroked my hair and traced patterns down my arm.

He kissed my hair, "Bella, you won't tell the others?" I wasn't sure if it was a request or a demand.

He was obviously so distracted by me he had forgotten about Alice. She would've definitely seen this one coming; the fantastic perfect Mr. Edward Masen Cullen being beaten by little old me. I didn't need her talent to know that the whole house would be waiting for us to return. I smiled to myself, knowing I wouldn't be lying.

"Edward, I promise I will not tell the others."

"Bella?

"Yes"

"Firstly, I would like to say that was a really interesting…." I placed my finger over his lips.

"Edward get on with it," I ordered.

"Ok Bella…………you beat me." he sighed.

"Fair and square," I giggled at him. He smiled back.

"Yes, Bella, fair and square."

I jumped off him and did a little victory dance and as I turned around I felt him grab my waist and pull me to the floor his lips crashing onto mine.

Yes, I now truly know how it feels to be his equal, and yes, my idea of an anniversary had made a very interesting day indeed.

* * *

Authors Note

I had a few issues when I first posted with punctuation and spelling and I hope now I have sorted that all out.(I am not ashamed to admit not one of my strongest talents.)

I Just want to say thank you to my wonderful Beta

Flicker-of-lurvv

And my lovely Editor

Eagleswings81

Without them this story would not have been possible.

Please Review

I love hearing all your comments

And don't worry I don't bite !!

And don't forget to vote !!


End file.
